Issue 6
Chapter 1: 36 pages Aided by Kali, the Yamdutas fight valiantly against the pishachas who attack without any apparent plan. One by one they are tamed or killed by the Yamadutas. Just as they are thinking that they have subdued the creatures, a second wave of even fiercer creatures attack. Alarmed Nandi tells vichitra that they should have brought some of their own pishachas to fight. Suddenly out of nowhere, Syam and Sabal attack the pishachas. Yama is sitting on top of Syam and calls out to Nandi "missed me?" and laughs. Surprised but relieved to find him with them, they scale a fresh attack on the pishachas. He uses Shani’s body to transfer the rurus inside his body to take hold of the bodies of his army. Nandi is turned into a bull humanoid, Dushva and Nirrti become stronger and more aggressive and so do other warriors. Strengthened they attack the pishachas and start battling fiercely. They finally seem to overpower the pishacha army that suddenly, all of them start running back to where they came from. Nandi and Ugra are shouting at them to come back. And start congratulating Yama and Kali. But Syam says that it is too early for that. Then, they hear the soft rhythms of a large thing moving towards them. Sabal has a mischievous look on his face. He tells Yama, "this is going to get very interesting". And then it appears- A massive pishacha almost double the size of Sabal and a frail old man riding on top of it. "They call me MARA" The old man says "And this here is my boy SAMARA. He continues "All I want is food for my boy and his toys. You also seem to be riding some of the pishachas. I am sure you will understand" Yama replies " You are not a pishacha but live like an insect. Attacking and eating innocent people like these villagers. How long do you think before Taksak or some other hunter comes looking for you and your pishachas. come Join me, and live proudly and fearlessly." MARA laughs at this and rejects his offer by saying “ This is true that I too am like you. But Naraka deserves a better looking king” and resumes the fight. At this stage MARA sends out a sharp shriek and then the ground starts shaking very mildly. All of them stand absolutely still to hear the ground beneath them beating rhythmically. And then they him, who is known as Mahisha- huge, extremely strong, built like a buffalo and eyes like explosion of 1000 Suns. '' Mara laughs loud. He tells yama that mahisha is made from the strength of 1000 bulls. He and his son were both sacrificed to create weapons for Devas and in their new pishacha form, they are more powerful than ever. And that they will conquer the complete naraka and make it a pishacha nagri. Meanwhile, more pishachas come running which surprises Kali and ugra, but not others. Yama looks at kali and tells her that these are under his control and he had contacted them telepathically to come to their help. Irritated by this, Mara orders his son to attack their army. Mahisha charges towards them and nandi in his pishacha form charges towards him. But midway, to nandi’s surprise he changes his course and run towards Vichitra. He hits Vichitra seated on Sabal with such brute force, that both of them are thrown away. 'Chapter 3: 14-16 pages ''' "Vishakhaaaa.." urvasi cries. Before meenakshi could respond, a Vanara general, Angad jumps in the arrow's trajectory and takes the blow. The arrow pierces him through below the ribs. He falls with a thump startling everyone to stop. Smiling at Revanta, he stands up and takes out the arrow. The wound heals itself. Maddened by this revanta attacks Angad, but is easily defeated by the warrior with bare hands and athleticism. Vishakha marvels at this.